The mutant gene Wh causing Anophthalmic white in the Syrian hamsters is highly pleiotropic. Homozygotes (Wh/Wh) are blind, deaf and "albino". current preliminary research indicates that the pleiotropic effects of the gene are caused by a single ultrastructural defect: the inability of embryonic cells to resorb cilia prior to some important cell-cell interaction required for the progress of normal development. The purpose of the proposed research is to carefully evaluate this primary defect at the ultrastructural level and begin an analysis to determine the biochemical lesion leading to the failure of the resorption of cilia. The significance of the proposed research is that nearly every group of mammals, including man, has a genetic defect that appears to be homogolous with Wh. In the case of man, the mutation causes Waardenberg's Syndrome. This research will reveal the biochemical defect causing a class of dominant white spotting mutations which have puzzled researchers for many years.